


With Me

by nonbinary



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary/pseuds/nonbinary
Summary: Mycroft finishes work early, and waits for his husband to come home.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know my first ever fic, at the tender age of 12, was a songfic? It was... Not good. You may consider this an attempt at redemption. It is quiet but better than that first story, at least. 
> 
> The song featured in this little snapshot is ["Lazy River" by The Mills Brothers.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW7h_698Uo4)

A man's voice crooned and thrummed from the phonograph, weaving amidst dust inside the rays of afternoon sun streaming through the arched window. 

It'd been a rare early finish, today, and a similarly early start for the whisky. 

The glass swished in Mycroft's hand, sunlight shining through the liquid amber. Another glass awaited next to him, on the little wooden side table in-between the two leather wingback chairs.

The soft knock on the door did not make him lift his head, nor was he startled by its creak as it opened.

He had, after all, been expecting it.

It was merely a moment's wait until Gregory sank into the adjacent chair, without a coat and already ridding himself of the constricting tie. 

His sigh of relief was a welcome sound to Mycroft's ears. 

"Long day, I presume?" 

There was a groan, then an appreciative low rumble as the second glass was set back on the table with an empty thunk. The weary little smile on Gregory's face said it all.

"And you?" He asked.

Mycroft sighed, sea-deep. The chuckle he got in response was soothing, like music to his ears.

They both laid back, tuning into the phonograph's pleasant hum as more voices joined the first in gentle tone.

"I like this song," Gregory murmured, after a while. 

"As do I," Mycroft said. 

The hand extended to him was not unexpected. It was not the first, nor would it be the last time Gregory would ask for a dance, love and amusement shining through his eyes. He tugged Mycroft up. The glasses of amber were forgotten, side by side on the table as they fell into step.

They sank into each other's arms, content to wrap themselves into the ringing harmonies. 

It was easy, alone together in their home. Not a thing remained that would worry them today. All that mattered was their gentle swing, the little sigh they shared as the hardships of the day washed off them in forgotten waves. A warm beat resonated in their chests, familiar and welcome, as they swayed cheek to cheek in their embrace.

It was easy, yes. 

It was comfortable, and good. And above all, it was love.

-

_Up a lazy river where the robin's song_  
_Awakes the bright new morning_  
_Where we can move along_  
_Blue skies up above, everyone's in love_  
_Up a lazy river, how happy you could be_  
_Up a lazy river with me_  
_Up a lazy river with me..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that song, I'd also recommend you give ["Till Then"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HchQqMxKGI) a listen. Were it not a little sad, I would've used it here. Ah, well.
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
